


Covers and Hugs

by LissaWho5



Series: Sander Storymas 2017! [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I need sleep, I'm creatively drained, Im tired, M/M, Multi, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and fluff, so I write fluff, so cute, so have this, woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Cuddles between boyfriends





	Covers and Hugs

“Cuddle me!” Yelled Patton as he ran into the commons and laid across his boyfriend’s laps.

They looked down from the TV they were watching and at the current had his arms wrapped around Logan’s waist.

They all smiled at how cute he looked so they rearranged themselves to be in a cuddle pile.

They held each other tight and smiled, in each other's arms they felt so nice. Absolutely warm and content.

They smiled at each other and they spent the rest of the evening together.

Later in the night, they moved into the common bedroom, that Roman created for them to sleep in the the same bed without being corrupted by the feelings in the others, and they cuddled up.

It had gotten cold when the night came, but it was warm under the bed and next to each other.

Yes, under the covers and close to each they were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
